


A Problem Shared

by MarcusRowland



Series: Slayers CSI [12]
Category: CSI: Miami, Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio Caine respects the law, but sometimes finds it useful to talk about his problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem Shared

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word Drabble. This isn't exactly part of my BtVS / CSI crossover series, but I like to think of it as being set in the same universe. All characters belong to their respective creators and are used without any intention of damaging copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis.

He's been called judgmental, but the law is the law. Horatio doesn't want to change that, but sometimes he wishes he had the power of life and death, regardless of the red tape and legalities. It's at times like that he visits the CSIs in other precincts, to compare notes about the ones that got away.

"Eight dead, and Wilson gets off because one piece of evidence was compromised," he says. "But we'll get him next time."

"Maybe," the blood guy says dubiously.

Horatio doubts it too. Especially now Dexter knows the story.

Odd how shared problems sometimes just... vanish...


End file.
